My Forever
by princessoferynlasagalen91
Summary: Seto, long lost royalty of the Kaiba family. Ryou, youngest son of the Bakura clan. When the legendary sword is found, one protects it, while the other steals it in the name of love. What happens when the two clash? AU, SetoRyou slash later on


Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Although I really wish I owned Ryou, he's just so adorable. Also, the outline of this story is based on a movie I once saw. The actual ending and pairings, however, has been changed to ensure that Ryou and Seto get together.

_PLEASE READ! I understand that Ryou is paired with a variety of people and I also know that Ryou sort of belongs to Bakura, but I think that Seto and Ryou make such a cute couple. Amane, Ryou's dead sister plays a pretty large role in this story. Bakura plays Ryou's older brother. Yami plays the king, and Marik is a good guy! This will be a Seto/Ryou pairing, addition couples will be added later on. Updates will most likely be once or twice a week. _

_Also the readers of 'Prince of Elves', I'm not giving up on that story. I am just revising it and I promise it may take some time but it will be better than before. Longer chapters and more Lucien (aka- Draco) angst. Most likely though, it may take a while. I am about to take my midterms in two weeks. _

My Forever

Chapter One

PrincessofErynLasagalen91

_Over a hundred years ago two warriors fought for power. Their battles waged on for days. Many say that their final conclusion was the fusing of their power into a single sword. Legend speaks of many who have sought out the sword but was brought down by the four guardians of the sword. Until one day... _

A black clad figure dropped down onto the tomb where the legendary sword was and reached to grab it. Before he could though, four men charged in his direction and they began their battle. Within moments, three of the four was already dead...only one remain. The figure moved towards the final guardian and was about to strike the killing blow before something- someone stopped him.

Dark violet orbs and golden hair told the man exactly who he was.

"Mariku, pleased to see you here." He drawled.

"Did you think I would let you take the sword, Dartz?" The other man, Mariku, said.

"See if you can defeat me first!"

The two launched into battle, unknowing of the fourth guardian who was already leaving with the prized sword.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile back in town, the villagers gathered together to rise the lantern for their moon festival. As they pulled the rope to rise the lantern, the rope snapped. But before the red lantern could fall, a brown haired man, clad in blue robes, caught it. The villagers cheered as a white haired girl came to join the man.

"You dropped your pendant." She said, handing him the gold pendant.

"What would I do without you, Amane?" He asked, giving the girl a light peck on the cheek.

"Here, put it in this." The girl, Amane, put the pendant in a little coin purse before handing it back to him.

"No, keep it. It could be my gift to you."

Amane blushed before replying,"You know I can't keep that, Seto. It's been with you your whole life."

"I don't even know why I keep it with me. I remember nothing of my past, everything before I was eight is just a blank space." Seto replied, his blue eyes staring lovingly at Amane's green orbs.

"Well, I can't take it until I learn more about you." Amane said, leading her companion towards the inn they were staying at.

"I can say likewise." Seto replied, following her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in the mountains, a white-haired man stood on the mountain edge and waited for the sun to set. His straight white hair was clipped in a side ponytail and his white robes stood out in the greens of the surrounding trees. His chocolate-brown orbs scanned his surroundings before noticing that his brother had joined him.

"Out by yourself again, Ryou?" His brother, Bakura, asked, clearly amused.

"There is no one else to come with." Ryou replied, turning away from the mountain edge to face his brother.

"What there something you wanted?"

"Your sister has been gone for a long time. I want you to go and find her." Bakura replied, speaking of their sister who was sent to the city to spy on their enemy- Dartz. Her mission originally should've only took a few weeks the most. She had been gone for nearly a year now.

"Maybe she's found a life she likes better." Ryou said, picking up his sword from the forest floor.

"She belongs here with her people. Our family has been leading and training our people for so long. Amane would be no different. Besides, she is our only sister. It is her job to carry on the training of the women. Without her, the women here remain untrained." Bakura said. He had already explained this to his brother countless times.

"Why can't we teach them?" Ryou asked, defending his sister.

"Because our style is different from those of the women. We cannot teach them something only a man would have the strength to do." Bakura answered.

"I will find her and bring her back then." Ryou said, bowing to his brother before turning to return home and leave immediately.

"One more thing."

Ryou turned back and faced his brother. "I have heard word that Dartz is on the move again. Marik has requested assistance. I want you to represent our people while down there."

"As you wish." Ryou bowed once again and left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lower down, in the thick forests, a servent boy working for the king stumbled on the body of the fourth guardian. With his last breath, the guardian instructed the boy to take care of the prized sword. Unknowing of the sword's power, the boy went back to the palace with his chopped wood and presented the sword to his adopted father- the steward of the palace.

"If someone gave it to you, it can't be good." His adopted father, Rashid, said.

"But its really good, let me show you." The servent boy took out the sword and gave it a swing. The table broke in half almost immediately. The boy's purple eyes widened at the swords power. "Wow."

Yards from the two workers, Mariku felt the sudden burst of power and rushed to see the two.

"Malik, what was that?" He yelled, turning to face the blond servent boy.

"It's this sword, sir. Someone gave it to me in the forest before he died." Malik replied, bowing his head out of respect for the swordsman in front of him. Mariku's eyes widened at the sight of the prized sword and dragged Malik to see the king immediately.

"King Yami, we have found the sword." Mariku reported, bowing his head to the tri-color haired ruler.

"You've really found the legendary sword?" Yugi, the king's personal advisor, asked.

"This boy found it in the woods. The fourth guardian gave it to him before he died." Mariku explained.

"If Dartz finds out, he will defintely come after the sword." King Yami said, his piercing red eyes looking at Malik.

"Then we shall lead him here." Mariku said, telling the king of his plan to lure the evil swordsman to the palace with a sword-showing. "We could also alert all the other swordsman- Duke, Tristan, Joey, and Bakura. Bakura already sent Ryou down, he should be arriving anytime soon."

"Then it is settled, all will be done according to your plans, Master Mariku."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the village, many savage men had been breaking into houses and grabbing all the women. Seto and Amane immediately launches into the battle to defend the village. Before long, the two was separated and Amane was captured by two of the men.

"Amane!"

"Seto!"

The brown-haired man ran after the men who had retreated into the forest. He followed the tracks and was met up with a white-haired man who was holding onto Amane's coin purse- the very one she had given Seto just a few days back.

"What are you doing with that purse?" He snapped, striding up to the other man.

Chocolate brown eyes looked up in surprise before answering,"I know it."

But before he could give a more detailed explanation, Ryou felt the weight of the other man's sword on his neck. "Don't follow me."

The other man ran ahead, leaving Ryou behind.

"Maybe Amane's hurt."

Ryou procedded to follow the brown-haired man before coming up to meet him again, this time behind Ryou.

"Didn't you go ahead?" Ryou asked.

"I did. I think it's a maze." The other replied. Seto proceeded to run back into the forest before Ryou grabbed his arm.

"I have to find my friend!" Seto yelled, wretching free of the other man's hold.

"If you run in there like a wild man you will not only risk your friends life, but yours also!" Ryou yelled back.

Seto opened his mouth to reply before they heard a yell. They both ran towards the direction to see Amane tied to a pole, the savage men around her as if preventing their captive from escape. Seto threw himself at the men while Amane screamed at him to save her. While killing his way through the men, Seto immediately noticed the arrow pointed to Amane's heart and threw himself in front of her.

"Sister!" Ryou yelled, also fighting his way towards her.

"Seto!"

The brown-haired man gasped as he felt the arrow pierce his shoulder. He pulled it out and proceeded to untie Aname. The two quickly made their escape as Dartz watched from afar.

"Seto's love for Amane has defintely reached new levels."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two reached the inn and Amane proceeded to bandage Seto's wound.

"You should not have done that. I'm not worth it." She whispered, dressing his wound.

"Deciding rather saving you is worth my life is for me to decide. But I would really do anything for you." Seto said, openly declaring his love for the white-haired girl.

"But you don't know anything about me and I don't know anything about you." Amane said, walking away from the brown-haired man.

"I plan to change that." Seto said, walking up to her side. "That man before called you sister, are you related to him?"

Amane took a deep breath before answering the man," He is my brother. I come from the Bakura family, but I denounced my title because I want a simplier life. I don't want to spend it training girl after girl."

"Then don't leave with him, stay with me." Seto offered, taking hold of her hand.

"I want you to prove your love to me." Amane said, turning away to look out the window.

"Anything you want, my love."

"Get me the legendary sword." She replied, looking him directly in the eye.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryou stood by Mariku as the king announced the finding of the sword.

"I have gathered you together today to witness the beauty of the most powerful sword in the world."

Mariku nodded at Ryou who left while the king continued to talk about the sword. He walked into the courtyard, stopping to see if anyone was hiding.

"I know Dartz would send someone to steal the sword. Come out." He yelled, unsleathing his sword and smirking slightly when the purple-clad men leaped down from the roofs.

On the other side of the palace, Seto crept into the Malik's room. He knew the sword would be kept in the least obvious place. Without much difficulty, he knocked the servent boy out and stole the sword. Within minutes, the king was alerted of the invasion and the lost of the sword. The only surprise was who stole it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amane was pleased with her courter's gift. She smiled gently when her lover approved of her work.

"Thank you, Master Dartz. I hope the presentation of the legendary sword shows my loyalty to you."


End file.
